roblox_territory_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Territory Conquest Trivia
This is a page about all trivial things in Territory Conquest. Most popular maps NOTE FROM ADMIN: OUTDATED SURVEY. According to a number of surveys that have been carried out by a team of TC fanatics, the most popular maps (in order from most liked to least) are: #East Asia #Africa #Europe #West USA #West Asia #Canada #South America #East USA #Tamriel #Oceania #Ruboltia This will be updated when more maps are added. Surveys taken are out of 60 people - 5 surveys were taken and these were the average results. Highest ranked players WORK IN PROGRESS, MANY PLAYERS ARE MISSED. PLEASE ADD IF YOU SHOULD BE ON ANY OF THESE TOP 10 LISTS. In case of ties, use an ampersand (&) to link them together. Solo Wins 1. Jackudy3: 584 (April 21st) 2. Vroen: 334 (October 19th) 3. dragonboydawson2: 266 (October 1st) 4. zackeryst: 257 (March 3rd) 5. rainbows: 208 (May 10th) 6. rebornADS: 207 (September 30th) 7. williambellwisdo: 196 (September 25th) 8. XSamurai99: 188 (May 11th) 9. Michael3234: 169 (May 25th) 10. JakeGrandSpy1: 149 (May 23rd) Allied Wins 1. theshane404: 373 (October 2nd) 2. Vroen: 344 (October 19th) 3. Giroman: 307 (February 24th) 4. MajorGeneralJonathan: 278 May 27th) 5. dragonboydawson2: 246 (October 1st) 6. TheShane404: 256 (May 31st) 7. swaggishboy: 248 (September 25th) 8. harlemshake2123: 233 (June 26th) 9. williambellwisdo: 232 (September 25th) 10. killersoldier980: 226 (May 5th) Total Wins 1. Jackudy3: 1196 (October 19th) 2. dragonboydawson2: 512 (October 1st) 3. theshane404: 488 (October 2nd) 4. troyqaz: 448 (April 21st) 5. Giroman: 442 (February 24th) 6. williambellwisdo: 428 (September 25th) 7. swaggishboy: 393 (September 25th) 8. XSamurai99X: 390 (May 11th) 9. killerblade1728: 369 (June 26th) 10. MajorGeneralJonathan: 367 (May 27th) Most popular territories NOTE FROM ADMIN: OUTDATED SURVEY. This is a list of the most popular territories (as in, which ones people like to own the most). The maps they are from are in no particular order, but the territories are in 1st to 3rd most popular. Results from same survey. East Asia: 1st: Indonesia 2nd: Japan 3rd: Philippines Africa: 1st: Madagascar 2nd: Algeria 3rd: South Africa Europe: 1st: Great Britain 2nd: Italy 3rd: Sweden West USA: 1st: Texas 2nd: California 3rd: Nevada West Asia: 1st: India 2nd: Saudi Arabia 3rd: Kazakhstan Canada: 1st: North Quebec 2nd: British Columbia 3rd: Newfoundland South America: 1st: Argentina 2nd: Chile 3rd: Uruguay East USA: 1st: Florida 2nd: Alabama 3rd: New York Tamriel: 1st: Cyrodiil (Imperial City) 2nd: Vvardenfell 3rd: Leyawiin Oceania: 1st: New Zealand 2nd: Tazmania 3rd: New South Wales Ruboltia: 1st: Nirelo 2nd: Crael 3rd: Felos Least popular territories NOTE FROM ADMIN: OUTDATED SURVEY. This is a list of the least popular territories to have to capture. Results from same survey. East Asia: Southeast China Africa: South Africa (also 3rd most popular) Europe: Ukraine West USA: California (also 2nd most popular) West Asia: India (Ironically, also 1st most popular) Canada: South and North Alberta South America: Brazil East USA: Delaware Tamriel: Vvardenfell (also 2nd most popular) Oceania: Western Australia (this map has been removed) Ruboltia: Rossland 1x1 Territories The first 1x1 territory was one in New Jersey, in East USA. Subsequently there have been some in Canada (Prince Edward Island), Tamriel (Haven, Rimmen, Vvanderfell, Firewatch, and Telvanis), East Asia (Brunei), and West Asia. Category:Information